


A Lot to Live For

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: 2.11 spoilers, Comment Fic, F/M, Fix-It, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being rescued from Purgatory isn't the biggest surprise Frank gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot to Live For

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.11

He's not sure how long he spends in Purgatory, but one thing Frank Irving is sure of is that when he sees Crane and Mills coming towards him, a shining lantern in Mills's hand that makes all the demons scatter away, he's more than ready to leave - there are only so many times he can turn down Macy's offerings of food and drink. 

There are brief hugs but only brief ones before Mills leads the way with the lantern, Crane walking behind Frank,  and he's just beginning to wonder if they know where they're going, or if they're really there at all, when they come to a shimmering portal, Katrina Crane standing in front of it. With a nod from Crane to her, she mutters some kind of incantation and the portal begins to move, swirling and opening to what looks like a forest beyond. 

Just as he's about to step through, he realises someone is missing and he turns to Abbie, suddenly more afraid than he's been in months. 

"Where's your sister?" 

He's not expecting the smile that comes to her face. "Waiting for us."

A thousand questions spring to his mind but he doesn't get to ask them because she takes him by the elbow and fairly propels him through the portal. He stumbles, nearly falls, but recovers quickly and then they are in the forest, Crane and his wife coming through behind them, the portal disappearing behind them. 

"We need to get to the archives." Katrina Crane is all business. "The spell to restore your soul must be done before sunrise."

A flash of irritation crosses Abbie's face but Irving doesn't miss it. "We'll make it," she says, glancing at Frank before looking around. "Look. There's something we should tell you..."

Except Frank still has a question she hasn't answered to his satisfaction. "Where," he asks again, emphasising the word, "is your sister?"

"I'm here."

He's never quite heard Jenny's voice sound so soft, or for that matter, so nervous. That doesn't register at first though, only the fact that it is Jenny's voice, the one he's really wanted to hear. He swings around to look at her and that's when he freezes, when his jaw drops open and he can hardly believe his eyes. 

Jenny is trying to smile but her lips are wobbling, her eyes suspiciously shiny. Her shaking hand goes to her stomach, to what easily looks like a six month bump and she nods once, just once, at his unspoken question. 

Frank shakes his head, because he's seen things, terrible things, amazing things, things no-one should have to see. "If this is a trick..."

He's speaking to whatever demons are around, whatever or whoever rules Purgatory because he's sure that he's still there. Except Jenny shakes her head, crosses to meet him, take his hand in hers. "I'm real, Frank." A tear slips down her cheek, but she is smiling, the kind of smile he's seen all too rarely from her. She takes their joined hands, rests them on her stomach and as if on cue, there's an almighty kick that makes her wince. He laughs in sheer amazement and she giggles too. "We're real."

All he can do is shake his head. "I wasn't gone that long!" 

It's half question, half statement, and it makes Jenny shake her head. "Long enough," she says quietly. "But you're back now."

"How-" 

There is so much he wants to know but Crane comes to stand beside them. "Miss Jenny, I know you need to speak to the Captain but the night is growing short. Might I suggest..."

"You might." Jenny cuts him off but before she moves, she stand on her tiptoes and presses her lips to Frank's, winding her arms around his neck as she does so. He returns the kiss with as much fervour as he can muster, which is to say plenty, and when he pulls back, he knows with certainty that this is no dream. 

"Let's go," she says to Frank. "We've got a soul to restore before sunrise."

Frank smiles. "What are we waiting for?" he asks, ignoring Crane's muffled snort (he's kinda missed that, to be honest) and letting Jenny lead him to her truck. After all, he's got a lot of living to do and a lot to live for. 


End file.
